Stolen Heart
by hinatacullen14
Summary: "Por favor dime que no es verdad"dijo Sasuke con la voz ronca, Hinata solo lo miro y sintió su dolor pero no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo, ella era una ladrona y Sasuke el policía que la encarcelaría... Dedicada a mis amigas otakus jaja XD
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! Bueno estoy de vuelta con una nueva historia, estoy emocionada y tratare de corregir todo los errores que pueda para que puedan leer mejor jaja. Bueno espero les guste tanto como a mí me gusta escribirla. **

**Debo decir que se tratara de un mundo alternativo, por lo que no sigue las reglas de la serie jaja.**

**Por otro lado quiero dejar claro que todos los personajes le pertenecen exclusivamente a masashi kishimoto, ya que yo no soy buena dibujante ni tengo su creatividad jaja.**

**Bueno sin más les dejo aquí el prologo…**

**Prologo**

Hinata Hyuga era de las pocas mujeres que hacían algo bueno por los demás, de las pocas que se preocupaban por las personas mas necesitadas y de las pocas que no pensaban solo en su propio bienestar. Sin embargo, nadie es perfecto y era por eso que aquélla madrugada se había levantado a mitad de la noche, aquélla noche en particular se veía prometedora. Respiró hondo y cerró los ojos imaginándose un mundo en el cual todos los niños tuvieran una sonrisa impresa en sus caras, una sonrisa como las que ella pocas veces había puesto.

Sonrió ante aquélla imagen pero al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta de que eso aun era una meta muy lejana, como la era que su padre la quisiera y valorara.

Sintió el llamado de la puerta y se dirigió a abrirla con rapidez, para encontrarse a Sakura esperando allí. Llevaba varias bolsas y entro sin pedir permiso, tiro las bolsas al la cama y se tiro sobre ella. Suspiro:

—No sabes cuanto me ha costado convencer a Naruto que hagamos esto ¿estas segura de que es necesario?—Hinata sonrío de costado y sentándose al lado de su mejor amiga contestó:

—Por supuesto, además quiero darle una lección a las empresas—Sakura se levanto pesadamente y mirándola volvió a suspirar:

—Si tú lo dices…—volteo los ojos y un silencio incomodo se estableció en el pequeño departamento. Sakura miro a Hinata y entonces dijo: — ¿entonces como lo haremos?—Hinata volvió a sonreír pero esta vez más ampliamente:

— ¿Trajiste lo que te pedí?...

En el centro de la ciudad, a las cuatro con treinta minutos de la mañana un auto se estacionaba frente al banco mas seguro de la ciudad. El edificio era imponente, blanco con cinco pisos. La bodega se encontraba en el quinto piso, y esta constaba de rayos láser los cuales al ser tocados quemaban y activaban la alarma, dando paso así a que la policía estuviera allí en menos de cinco minutos.

Del auto se bajaron dos chicas, ambas llevaban el pelo corto a la altura de los hombros con flequillos rectos aunque se diferenciaban ya que una era morocha y la otra rubia. Sus narices eran un poco deformes y tenían ojos de color negros. Sus labios eran rojos y llevaban jeans ajustados, unas zapatillas deportivas junto con remeras con bastante escote. Ambas sonrieron y se dirigieron a la entrada que se encontraba en el callejón. Allí había un guardia bastante fornido, con una pistola en ambos lados.

Las dos mujeres se acercaron y entonces una de ellas comenzó flirtear con el guardia, el cual se resistía y miraba de reojo a la compañera. La rubia sonrío y sacando una jeringa de su bolso la escondió detrás de su espalda, mientras la morocha besaba al guardia, la rubia le inyecto un sedante que lo dejaría dormido por unas horas.

El guardia callo al suelo dormido:

—Eso fue realmente sencillo—dijo la morocha, la rubia sonrío y contesto:

—Es solo el comienzo, ahora viene la parte complicada—y a continuación le sacaron las pistolas al hombre y las escondieron en sus respectivos bolsos. Ambas llevaban una docena de agujas con sedante para todos los guardias del edificio, aunque no eran tantos. Se les hizo sencillos sedarlos ya que subían las escaleras y los atacaban desde atrás, antes de que ellos se enteraran ya se encontraban dormidos.

Cuando llegaron al quinto piso solo le quedaban treinta minutos antes de que los guardias comenzaran a despertar. La rubia corrió a una de las computadoras e inicio el sistema, comenzó a mover los dedos sobre las teclas rápidamente, logrando apagar el sistema de seguridad por unos minutos.

La puerta de la bóveda era redonda y gruesa, estaba echa exclusivamente de acero y era imposible franquearla, sin embargo esta se abrió dando paso a una sala completamente blanca, llena de casilleros que llegaban hasta al techo, algunos de estos eran dorados y otros plateados. Al final de la sala se observaba la otra compuerta que también se encontraba abierta.

La rubia se paro de golpe y junto con la morocha corrió al interior de la bóveda, contaban con unos quince minutos antes de que los guardias despertaran y dieran aviso a la policía. El ambiente parecía pesado y una de ellas, la rubia, sentía como la sangre corría por su cuerpo alojándose únicamente en su cabeza. Pasaron por en frente de todos los casilleros sin siquiera mirarlos, y entraron a la siguiente bóveda con la adrenalina recorriendo cada parte de sus respetivos cuerpos. La rubia le tiro un bolso grande a la morocha mientras decía:

—toma solo los billetes

—Sip—dijo esta, con un asentimiento de cabeza rápido.

Ambas comenzaron a llenar los dos bolsos con el dinero perteneciente a las empresas más ricas de la ciudad. El reloj les aviso que las compuertas se estaban por cerrar, cerraron los bolsos y comenzaron con la huida. El tiempo pareció volverse mas lento, vieron como la compuerta comenzaba cerrarse con ellas dentro. Aumentaron la velocidad y en el último minuto lograron salir. Se cayeron en el suelo, ambas jadeaban, más no había tempo para descansar, no aun. Se pararon y comenzaron a correr escaleras abajo y al salir por fin al callejón, respiraron tranquilas. Caminaron hacia el auto que las esperaba en frente del edificio. Se subieron rápido al auto y tiraron las bolsas sobre los asientos. Comenzaron a reírse frenéticamente mientras que el chofer comenzaba conducir.

Se comenzaron a escuchar sirenas y en cuestión de segundos los coches policías pasaban al lado del auto sin siquiera saber que allí iban a las que buscaban. Las jóvenes, que se habían logado calmar, se sacaron las pelucas y las partes deformes de sus cuerpos. El chofer por su pare las miro reprobatoriamente y dijo:

—Esto esta mal y lo sabes. Tú no eras así, no te entiendo...

—No es necesario que entiendas, solo no digas nada…

**Bueno espero les haya gustado, y me gustaría que me dejaran algún comentario para saber que les pareció jaja. Gracias por leerlo, y espero estar subiendo un capitulo por semana jaja**

**Cuídense,**

**¡Hasta la próxima amigos!**


	2. Accidente

**¡Hola! Bueno aquí les traigo el primer capítulo que espero disfruten, solo por si no lo dije antes esto es un universo alternativo por lo cual los caracteres de los personajes pueden cambiar.**

**No los entretengo más…**

**Accidente**

Sakura entró en la cafetería con un diario en sus manos y una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. Buscó con la mirada a su mejor amiga y la encontró sentada en una esquina cercana a la ventana. Se acercó con paso tranquilo pero seguro y al llegar tiró el diario en frente de la cara de Hinata y riendo dijo:

¬ ¡Mira quien está en primera página!¬ Se sentó en frente de Hinata y espero su reacción. Esta tomo el diario con tranquilidad, y comenzó a leer con cuidado. En el titular se leía:

"_Banco más seguro de la ciudad vuelve a sufrir otro robo, la policía se encuentra desconcertada y los empresarios furiosos"_

Hinata leyó el artículo con una media sonrisa, estaba segura que nadie la estaba observando pero nunca se sabía. Se encontraba feliz, habían logrado que los policías se vieran ineptos y que las empresas estuvieran furiosas. Cuando terminó miró a su amiga y esta, captando su mirada, dijo:

¬ ¿Y?¬ Hinata solo la miró y luego tomo la palabra:

¬Creo que esos ladrones son realmente buenos¬ Al igual que Hinata, Sakura pensaba que esas ladronas eran unas genias, hace tan solo dos años que habían comenzado con los robos y aun nadie las había podido capturar. Se podio decir que sentía una especie de orgullo por lo que ellos hacían.

El mesero llego a tomar su orden antes de que Sakura le contestara a Hinata. Ambas pidieron un café con unas tostadas y mermelada. Luego de que este se marchara, Sakura cambio de tema:

¬Como sea, sabes creo que no tardaran mucho más en atraparlos y tal vez deberían dejarlo ¿No crees?¬Hinata la miro sin mucha emoción y contesto:

¬Creo que lo que hacen es algo noble, y que sin ellos todos esos niños no tendrían un hogar y no tendrían esperanzas. Parar seria como sacarles las sonrisas a los niños ¿No crees que eso sería muy cruel de su parte?¬Sakura lo pensó, y en efecto llego a la misma conclusión que Hinata pero aun así algo no le cerraba.

¬Aun así, ya llevan muchos años en el oficio. Ya es hora de que lo dejen…

¬Me estoy cansando de este juego, ve al punto Sakura¬ Dijo Hinata cansada, a lo que Sakura solo la observo. Su determinación se fue a la basura cuando Hinata le sostuvo la mirada tan seria, y decidió que luego le diría lo que ella le quería decir. Un poco más de tiempo no le haría daño, si bien se encontraba preocupada por lo que les pudiera pasar a ellos Hinata tenia razón, y en vez de decir lo que ella había planeado, dijo:

¬Creo que debemos tomarnos unas vacaciones, ya sabes para que las cosas del trabajo se tranquilicen y para que nos tomemos un descanso…¬ Hinata pareció pensarlo un poco. Era cierto que el trabajo la tenia agotada pero no quería salir, no después de lo que le había pasado. No tenia ánimos para gozar con su mejor amiga.

¬No, no tengo ánimos para salir. Lo siento¬ más Sakura no pensaba aceptar una negativa por respuesta y fue por ello que continúo:

¬No puedes seguir deprimida por Gaara, el obviamente no te quería como decía y es hora de que salir, me duele verte así¬ y eso era cierto, veía como su amiga cada día estaba más delgada y ojerosa. El brillo de sus ojos se había perdido y ya no le importaba nada y eso le preocupaba, pues en su situación eso era un riesgo demasiado peligroso.

El mesero llego con la orden y Hinata comenzó a tomar su café tratando de contener las lágrimas que asomaban por sus ojos, pues no quería llorar en frente de Sakura. Aun le dolía, su corazón seguía sintiéndose traicionado por su prometido, pues no entendía como él le pudo jurar que la amaba y habiendo descubierto su secreto le hubiera dejado en vez de ayudarla. No obstante una lagrima comenzó a bajar por su mejilla, Hinata se la limpio con rapidez mas eso no paso desapercibido a los ojos de Sakura que le tomo la mano tratando de reconfortarla. Hinata quito su mano de las de Sakura y siguió tomando el café, había perdido el apetito.

Por un momento Sakura recordó a la vieja Hinata, aquella que demostraba todo lo que sentía, aquella que reía, aquella niña ingenua a la cual había que explicarle todo. Ella sabía que esa Hinata seguía allí, mas desde la muerte de su madre ella se había vuelto una chica sumisa, que no discutía con su padre y que se dejaba pisotear por el pero fuera de su casa, ella se volvió fría como una piedra y tan solo a estudiar se dedicaba. Sakura aun recordaba aquella vez en que Kiba le regalo una rosa para el día de los enamorados, Hinata sorprendida se sonrojo y quedó callada, fue ahí cuando Sakura volvió a ver a la niña de varios años atrás, Hinata solo sonrió y le dejo en claro de la manera más dulce que ella no le correspondía. Como le gustaría volverla a ver sonreír, mas desde hace ya cuatro meses que no lo hacía y ella ya no sabía qué hacer.

¬Vendrás, no pienso permitirte quedarte aquí deprimiéndote y llorando por un hombre que no lo merece¬ tal fue su determinación que al tomarse el café de una sola pasada, se quemo toda la garanta. Hinata miro preocupada a su amiga pero luego al ver que ella estaba bien se rio, pues ver la cara colorada de su amiga mientras hacía todo un escándalo no era para menos, hasta la ambulancia había sido llamada. Sakura sintió la suave risa reprimida de Hinata y también rió, una ambulancia llego mas ella ya estaba bien y le indico al mesero que no era necesario. Pago la cuenta y tomo a su amiga del brazo, ya había pasado suficiente vergüenza por un día por lo que se la llevo afuera y comenzó a caminar hacia su trabajo en la empresa Uchiha. Hinata camino a su lado sin importarle que su trabajo estuviera en la dirección opuesta.

¬Bien, iré pero con la condición que no andarás pendiente de mí todo el tiempo¬ dijo Hinata de pronto, Sakura comenzó a reír y luego abrazándola le dijo:

¬No te arrepentirás, y como se que la semana que viene comienzan tus vacaciones ya saque los pasajes¬ Hinata percibió algo raro en todo aquello y dijo:

¬ ¿A dónde iremos?¬ Sakura se paro en mitad de la vereda y sonriendo contesto:

¬ ¡A las vegas!

¬ ¿Las vegas? ¿Quieres que viaje a otro continente solo para ir a la ciudad del pecado? ¡Estás loca!¬ dijo Hinata pasando a su amiga, no lo podía creer ¿A las vegas? Sakura la alcanzo y dijo:

¬Vamos por favor, la pasaremos genial. Lo prometo¬ Hinata la miro y suspiro, al instante Sakura comenzó a saltar de alegría, eso significaba que irían.

¬Pero será mejor que no termine casada con nadie o tú pagaras el pato.

¬Sisisisisisi, no te preocupes. ¡Iremos a las vegas!¬grito Sakura, logrando que media calle se las quedara viendo. Hinata al instante se puso colorada y comenzó a caminar con mayor rapidez y fue por eso que no se percato de que un auto venia y cruzo de todos modos.

El impacto del auto logro que su cuerpo saliera disparado hacia adelante, aunque fue atrapada por un chico alto y embargo ambos cayeron al suelo, sufriendo el peor golpe el muchacho.

Hinata se encontraba es estado de shock y por ende también estaba confundida y en un estado de semi inconsciencia. Todo lo que ella lograba distinguir era la débil luz del día que se iba oscureciendo cada vez más, luego una sirena rompió el silencio de la calle casi vacía. Vio manchas que entorpecían su visión y luego escucho una voz hermosa, la voz de un ángel pensó en aquel momento. El ángel le había preguntado cómo se sentía, mas no encontró su voz ni su boca para responderle, paulatinamente dejo de ver, luego sus ojos se cerraron y entonces ella se desmayo.

Sakura se encontraba al lado de Hinata preocupada, gracias a Dios que Sasuke la había atrapado, no obstante de la cara de su amiga caía un chorro de sangre y la ambulancia no llegaría hasta dentro de unos minutos. Del auto se bajo su jefe, Itachi Uchiha, quien se mostraba preocupado por el estado de Hinata. Por un momento Sakura se olvido de todo, incluso de que Itachi era su jefe y arremetió contra él con toda su furia, logrando que el diera unos pasos hacia atrás:

¬ ¡Idiota! ¡¿Acaso no la viste?¡Si le sucede algo te hare un juicio y te aseguro que lo ganare, no por nada soy la mejor abogada de por aquí!¬ Itachi estaba tranquilo, hasta le pareció un poco cómico que su abogada le estuviera amenazando, aunque no era el momento para reír. A decir verdad no sabía que responder, él venía hablando por teléfono y no la vio hasta que fue tarde.

¬ Lo siento, no la vi. Venía hablando por teléfono, supongo que debería haber prestado atención a la calle y no a la conversación telefónica¬ Sakura se dio la vuelta indignada, y se contuvo de no insultarlo más, aunque en su mente ella lo había insultado infinitamente. Miro a Hinata y unos segundos después llego la ambulancia. Sasuke había apoyado a Hinata sobre la calle, y se encontraba mirándola sin emoción aparente. Sakura se le acerco, y mientras subían a Hinata a la ambulancia ella le dedico una sonrisa de agradecimiento, luego se subió también a la ambulancia, no la pensaba dejar sola.

Itachi se acerco a su hermano y lo saludo con un fuerte apretón de manos, luego con media sonrisa dijo:

¬Buena atrapada hermanito¬ Sasuke le miro frio, odiaba cuando lo trataba con un ser inferior, hasta donde el sabia Itachi no era tan diferente a él. Le dolía el brazo, mucho a decir verdad y como no podía moverlo suponía que se lo había quebrado mas no dio ninguna señal de dolor, no pensaba ser débil ante su hermano.

¬ Supongo que debería decir buen tiro pero estamos hablando de que casi matas a una persona, eso no se hubiera visto muy bien en tu curriculum ¿no crees?¬ Itachi no dejo mostrar ninguna emoción, era cierto que le pudo haber pasado algo a Hinata pero no creía que ella hubiera muerto.

¬No seas exagerado pequeño, ella no hubiera muerto.

¬Aun así deberías estarme agradecido, si no fuera porque yo la atrape quien sabe que le hubiera pasado¬ no era como si a Sasuke le importara que le pasara a esa muchacha, después de todo solo la había visto un par de veces y lo único que sabía de ella era que era la primogénita de Hiashi Hyuga y que era bastante tonta. Sin embargo la había salvado porque eso de ser policía le estaba afectando directamente.

¬ ¡Ja! Ay, siempre tan arrogante el pequeño Sasuke, bueno como sea los adultos debemos ir a trabajar. Buen día hermanito¬ le dio una fuerte palmada sobre el omoplato de Sasuke y se marcho. Sasuke se quedo en la vereda con una enojo que le era difícil ocultar y contener ¡¿Los adultos deben trabajar? ¡¿Es que acaso había insinuado que ser policía y detective no era un trabajo? Se dio la vuelta y enfilo hacia el hospital, eso era exactamente lo que Itachi quería lograr y Sasuke era demasiado orgulloso como para dejar que sus palabras surtieran efecto, pero lo era aun mas como para admitir que en realidad las palabras de su hermano mayor habían logrado su objetivo. Gracias a la palmada de Itachi le dolía todo el brazo aun más de lo que ya le dolía, maldijo por lo bajo y se pregunto por qué demonios atrapo a Hinata, debía dejar de hacer actos solidarios, ya veía el resultado de su debilidad.

Al despertar, Hinata se sentía un poco mareada. No recordaba con precisión el hecho pero si recordaba la voz del ángel que la había atrapado. Su mente aun estaba confusa pero por alguna razón mantenía la esperanza de que el muchacho que la había atrapado hubiera sido Gaara. No termino de formula una teoría cuando por la puerta entro Naruto con Sakura armando un gran alboroto. Naruto, tan bullicioso como siempre, comenzó a gritar por toda la sala lo feliz que se encontraba de que estuviera bien. Sakura miro a Naruto un poco enojada, y dándole un buen golpe en la cabeza le grito:

¬ ¡Estamos en un hospital! ¡Hinata necesita paz y tranquilidad, no tus gritos de júbilo!¬ luego se dio media vuelta se dirigió hacia la enferma con la más grande de las sonrisas:

¬ ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¬ Hinata la miro un poco asustada de su bipolaridad, pero opto por quedarse callada y contesto:

¬Bien, mejor aunque tengo la cabeza un poco confusa…

¬ Es normal, después de todo un auto te golpeo, mandándote volar pero para tu buena suerte Sasuke se encontraba ahí¬ termino diciendo Naruto con una gran sonrisa, Sakura le miro enojada. Su esposo lo contaba como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo. Ella vio la confusión de Hinata y acercándose le tomo la mano, luego esta dijo:

¬ ¿Qué tiene que ver Sasuke en todo esto?

¬ Pues, yo aun no lo termino de creer, pero él te atrapo antes de que tocaras el suelo. Eres muy afortunada, ya que gracias a eso no sufriste lesiones graves, solo golpes suaves. Creo que la peor parte se la llevo el.¬ termino de decir Sakura pensando en el porqué Sasuke había ayudado a Hinata.

Al escuchar eso Hinata volvió a pensar en la voz del ángel y su esperanza de que Gaara la había atrapado se vino abajo, dejando otro hueco en su corazón. Quería llorar pero no se lo permitió, ella sabia las pocas probabilidades de que esa ilusión fuera posible.

Hinata paso el resto del día en el hospital y por la tarde le dieron el alta, a pesar que Sakura y Naruto se ofrecieron llevarla, ella decidió irse por su cuenta. Al salir de su habitación tomo el ascensor y cuando llego a la planta baja comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, pasó por el frente de emergencias y vio a Sasuke sentado sobre una camilla con un vendaje alrededor de su torso, rodeando su hombro y luego un pañuelo le sostenía el brazo enyesado. Se acerco a él angustiada y apenada.

¬ Hola…¬ comenzó diciendo tímidamente, luego continúo: ¬… gracias por atraparme. Siento lo de tu brazo¬ Sasuke le miro sin mucha emoción y dijo:

¬ De nada¬ Hinata sintió que debía decirle algo más, y por ello continuo:

¬ ¿Tardara mucho en sanar?¬ Sasuke no quería un interrogatorio, menos en aquél momento en el que no tenia paciencia.

¬ No, la quebradura fue limpia y creen que en unos dos o tres meses estará como nuevo. Luego debería ir a rehabilitación por un mes o dos y listo.¬ Hinata no sabía que mas decir y se quedo allí parada unos segundos, después decidió que era inútil quedarse y con una sonrisa tímida se despidió, deseándole la mejor suerte para que se mejorara pronto.

Cuando Hinata se marcho Sasuke se sintió aliviado, eso le pasaba por hacer del policía bueno. Debería dejar esa costumbre pues esta vez no le había ido nada bien, para el colmo se había quebrado el brazo derecho. Agito la cabeza y espero hasta que volviera la doctora con su receta de medicamentos para calmar el dolor y aumentar la rapidez con que se curaría. Una vez le hubiera dado la receta se marcho y tomo su auto, fue a la farmacia y compro los medicamentos. La semana que vendría comenzaría sus vacaciones obligatoriamente y no sabía cómo haría para vivir dos semanas sin trabajar, dejando un caso abierto y ,en cima, teniendo un brazo roto.

A la noche siguiente Naruto se dirigió hacia el departamento de Sasuke para ver el partido del Real Madrid contra Barcelona. Cuando llego se encontró con su amigo en el sillón con un brazo enyesado.

¬ ¡¿Qué te paso?¬ dijo el rubio con tanta preocupación que Sasuke tubo ganas de golpearlo.

¬ Creo que es bastante obvio ¿no? ¬ Bufo cansado y miro el televisor, Naruto saco de una bolsa blanca un par de cervezas y se dirigió a la cocina de su amigo para tomar las papitas que sabía que se encontraban en la estantería de arriba. Luego se fue a sentar al lado de Sasuke y dijo:

¬ ¿Esto te lo hiciste por salvar a Hinata?¬ Sasuke se sentía incomodo con la palabra salvar y por ellos contesto:

¬Si, me lo hice por_ atrapar_ a Hinata¬ Naruto pensó en cómo se sentiría su amiga si supiera lo que le sucedió a Sasuke por salvarla y dijo:

¬ ¿Ella te ha visto así?¬ El partido estaba por comenzar y Sasuke ignoro la pregunto de su tonto amigo.

¬ Vamos contéstame¬ le dijo Naruto golpeándolo en el brazo quebrado, lo cual logro una mueca de dolor por parte de Sasuke.

¬ Lo siento, en verdad no quería golpearte¬ dijo volviendo a golpearlo sin querer pero esta vez en el omoplato cosa que si le dolió a Sasuke ya que tenía un moretón tamaño gigante allí.

¬ Naruto deja de pegarme, me duele. Y si me vio ¿Feliz?¿ Podemos ver el partido en paz?¬ Naruto capto el estado de su amigo y se quedo callado mientras habría las cervezas y le pasaba una Sasuke. Durante el partido casi no hablaron, puesto que ambos estaban interesados en el juego. Gritaron muchas veces y también insultaron a los técnicos y los jugadores antes de que llegara entretiempo.

Entonces Naruto aprovecho la oportunidad y dijo:

¬Supe que la semana que viene estas de vacaciones¬ Sasuke dio vuelta su cabeza un poco asustado, pero su amigo ignoro eso y siguió: ¬ Yo también estaré de vacaciones y estaba pensando…

¬No¬ Dijo Sasuke tajantemente.

¬Pero todavía no te he dicho…

¬No es necesario, no me pienso ir de vacaciones contigo y la loca de tu mujer¬ Naruto dejo instantáneamente de sonreír y dijo:

¬No te metas con Sakura, solo porque tu no hayas encontrado a un tesoro como lo es ella no significa que la puedas insultar¬ Sasuke le ignoro ¿tesoro? El no hubiera elegido esa palabra para describirla, más bien hubiera dicho que Sakura era una mujer tonta, mandona y escandalosa a la cual le encantaba meterse en la vida ajena. Pero por supuesto no se lo dijo al rubio, no tenía ánimos para iniciar una pelea con él.

Naruto sabía que esperar a que Sasuke se disculpara seria esperar que llovieran hamburguesas por lo que continuo:

¬ Como sea, quiero que nos vallamos a las Vegas, solo nosotros dos ¿Qué dices, eh?¬ Sasuke lo pensó un segundo, si sería bueno pero algo le olía mal en toda esa situación.

¬ ¿Solo nosotros dos? ¿Sin tu mujer?¬ Naruto asintió con la cabeza, lo pensó un momento mas y decidió que por más que su amigo estaba planeando algo raro, ya que lo veía en su cara, iría pues no tenia intensiones de pasar sus dos semanas en su departamento con su brazo quebrado.

¬Bien iré pero será mejor por tu propio bien y por la de tu descendencia que no sea una mentira¬ Naruto asintió un poco nervioso, y espero que el plan de Sakura funcionara porque si no, no sabría donde esconderse de la furia de su mejor amigo.

Al terminar el partido Naruto se paro y mirando al moreno dijo:

¬Por cierto ya saque lo pasajes, saldremos el lunes que viene.¬ Sasuke se levanto pesadamente del sillón y acompañando a su amigo a la puerta dijo:

¬ ¿Cuánto te debo?

¬ Después arreglamos, pero te diré que la próxima vez nos juntamos en mi casa. Sakura podría prepararnos una comida deliciosa¬ Sasuke asintió aun cuando sabía que no pensaba ir a la casa de Naruto a ver el partido, Sakura siempre se entrometía y trataba de hacerlo sentir celoso o algo por el estilo, ya que siempre se la pasaba hablando de lo felices que eran ella y Naruto. El simplemente no la soportaba, luego de que ella lo hubiera perseguido durante cinco años a todas partes era comprensible. Se podría decir de que él estaba feliz de que ella se hubiera enamorado de su amigo, pues el siempre lo había estado de ella.

Naruto se despidió con un apretón de manos y salió del departamento de Sasuke sumamente feliz, si todo salía como Sakura lo había planeado su amigo tendría novia para cuando volvieran…

**Bien aquí está el capitulo, espero les haya gustado y espero con ansias sus comentarios. **

**Mcuhas gracias a ****Tokeijikakeno orenji, ese comentario lograr subirme el animo. Bien les deseo una muy feliz navidad, besos y abrazos. Pasenlo hermoso**

**¡Hasta pronto amigos!**


End file.
